Just Like Old Times
by startscribbling12
Summary: You kept purposefully giving me wrong directions, laughing, then yelling at me for taking directions from a drunk person. -Happy Sea Salt Trio Day-


Just Like Old Times  
_By: startscribbling12  
**Happy Sea Salt Trio Day!**_

* * *

"Whose bright idea was this?" Roxas asked, slightly irritated.

"Whose do you think? Axel's, as usual," Xion shrugged from beside the blond.

The trio had been walking up and down the main street of Twilight town for a while now, meandering aimlessly. The original plan had been to go bar hopping in honor of Xion's 21st birthday, but Roxas and Xion had quit drinking hours ago. Axel was the only one who was still drunk, unsurprisingly.

"Why are you two walkin' so fast?" Axel shouted from behind.

He quickly staggered towards them and flung his long arms around the others' shoulders. Roxas and Xion stumbled a bit before letting out a mass of laughs at their friend. It was just them on the street. It was far too late for the normal citizens to be out and the bars were all a block over.

The only issue now is that they had lost their car and couldn't remember where they parked. Axel swore up and down that he remembered where they parked, leading them down a winding hill near the train station.

"Axel, I don't think I would've parked near the station," Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"You don't remember where you parked, Roku, and I do," Axel said with a waggle of his finger before taking a couple of uneasy strides ahead of the other two.

Xion wrapped her a friendly arm through Roxas' as they maneuvered the dark and empty streets of Twilight Town.

"Do you, though, Axel?" Xion teased. "Roxas might not be able to take another one of your games."

Roxas nodded seriously with his eyes closed, "damn straight."

Axel kicked a bottle across the square before bringing a hand to his chin, closing his eyes in thought.

"Alright, we need to take this alley," he shouted, pointing to the left.

Roxas let go of Xion at that point, grabbing at his hair before pointing to the same direction that Axel pointed in.

"Axel, there is nothing down that alley!"

"Who is the man who knows where the car is?" Axel wiggled his finger in front of Roxas's face.

"You're drunk!" Roxas shouted back. "We're lost now."

Axel patted Roxas's head before letting out an exasperated sigh that could equal Roxas's. The red-head shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket before shaking his head.

"I can't believe you would take directions from a drunk person," Axel chastised.

Roxas's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He wasn't angry at his friend, but the situation itself was ridiculous.

"You said you knew!" Roxas said, flailing his arms to the sides.

"It's your fault for believing me. I'm waaaaay over the legal limit, Roku," Axel said. "I can't believe you listened to me, and now we are more lost than a jack rabbit."

"What does that even _mean_?" Roxas asked.

Before Axel could answer, Xion burst out in laughter, having to support herself with her hand on her knee so she wouldn't fall over. Tears were forming in her eyes and her side began to hurt from laughing at the scene in front of her.

"What's so funny?!" Roxas yelled.

"You two!" Xion laughed some more.

Axel raised an eyebrow as best as he could.

"It's just like old times, you two," she started, wrapping her arms through theirs, leading them away from the station. "I couldn't pass up watching you two argue stupidly. We hardly get to see each other anymore because of college."

The two men were quiet then, walking in sync with the small black-haired girl between them. It had been a long time since they had been around the city, causing trouble for it's inhabitants. They were all too involved with their schoolwork to go out most of the time. It was then that laughter rose from Roxas's throat and Axel soon followed.

The trio laughed like they hadn't laughed in years, skipping and swinging each other around like they were all drunk again.

But they weren't. They were as sober as can be, minus Axel.

"Let's go get some sea-salt ice-cream from that convenience store on our way home," Xion suggested. "Whoever gets a winner stick has to buy breakfast."

"That's if any of us get a winner st—hey!" Roxas shouted at the sight of his car in front of him. "You knew where I parked this whole time?"

Xion shrugged sheepishly before turning on her heel and making a run for it as Roxas chased her in mock anger.

"You made Axel walk us to the whole other side of town!" he shouted after her.

"I just wanted to have some fun!" Xion responded, kicking her heels off as Roxas chased her around the parking lot.

Axel, who was more sober than he let on, crossed his arms and smiled at his younger friends. He missed having the three of them together. There wasn't enough time in the day for all of them to hang out like this anymore. They weren't kids and had responsibilities. He was happy and content being with them right now.

They were his best friends.

"Axel, what are you doing?!" Roxas shouted, throwing Xion's heels at his head. "Help me catch her!"

A grin from ear to ear appeared on his face as he took off running towards the small girl, Xion letting out a shriek at the sight of him racing towards her.

"Once I catch you, I get shotgun, got it memorized!?"

* * *

_Happy Sea Salt Trio Day! _

_It was just a funny little oneshot I thought I'd write. It's AU obviously. If I wrote anything IU it would be quite depressing, so I stick for this. I normally don't write Xion, and when I do, she's either an antagonist or just not as important, so I hope I did her alright. I know it's quite short, but whatever. I just really wanted to write something for this celebration since it won't happen __again! _

_Thanks for reading guys and eat some sea salt ice-cream! You're all winners!_


End file.
